Singing Away the Pain
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETED- Listening to it had hurt... it's a good thing singing helped just as much as it hurt.


**Title:** Singing Away the Pain  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Blaine, Wes, David, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Sam, Santana, and Mike  
><strong>Table:<strong> Table 4  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Sing  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>736  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Listening to it had hurt... it's a good thing singing helped just as much as it hurt.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Didn't put in the lyrics of the song, but the group's singing "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath as he leaned against the wall. He could still hear Blaine's voice echoing in his ears, and he wished he could block it out. Weren't malls suppose to be loud? Why were more people talking, or laughing? Hell were were the loud speakers blasting the annoying music?<p>

He felt his back slide down the wall as he hands came up to cover his ears. He had to make it stop. Had to make Blaine's voice fade from his head. It hurt to much. He couldn't even hear his heart pounding in his chest anymore over the sounds from the store. Hell the store was in the next hallway! He shouldn't be able to still hear his voice.

He was about to be sick when a soft hand touched his shoulder. He looked up, shocked, and relaxed when he say the soft brown eyes of Rachel Berry. She didn't say anything, just pulled him up, dusted him off, and curled her arm around his. The moved slowly away from the sounds from the GAP. He had been positive he'd run into another hall, but now that he could see and almost think, he was just outside the store.

Rachel still didn't say anything as she dragged him into a store and set him down in a chair. She buzzed around the store for a moment before coming back and shoving some clothes into his arms. She smiled and pushed him into the dressing room and then entered her own. Kurt stared at the clothes, so unlike Rachel's actual style. He changed slowly and admired himself in the mirror. They fit perfectly.

He came out of the room to see Rachel dressed similarly to himself and smiled at her. She was up to something and he wanted to know what. As she pulled him towards the check out, she ripped the tags from all the things he was wearing. She paid for all the clothes, then instructed the sales person to "toss the trash" in the dressing room. He laughed as he took her hand and ran with her from the store.

She stopped at the center desk and smiled at the girl behind the counter, Tina. Kurt laughed as he realized he'd just been dragged into an impromptu New Directions performance. Rachel bounced on the spot as the music started, and together with Tina, Santana, Mercedes, Sam, and Mike they ran through the mall. Kurt smiled as they danced along the fountains, into different stores, and finally right up to the Warblers. Kurt's eyes had locked onto Blaine's confused ones for only a moment as he was pulled away by Sam.

Before leaving the group of boys behind, Rachel had turned and stalked up towards Wes. Kurt watched with a look of amusement and shock as Rachel grabbed the man's tie and pulled him into a heated kiss. The group of New Directions laughed as Rachel batted her eyes at him once, ruffled up Blaine's hair, and spun around with David before darting out and into the crowd of on lookers. Kurt didn't stay to watch the Warbler's reactions, he just followed his friends and giggled when Sam slid down the escalator's railing with Mike.

At the end of the song, the group sat perched at the center of the main fountain and were laughing. They got a round of very enthusiastic applauds from the mall goers, and they soaked up the attention. Kurt leaned back against Sam and smiled up at the bottle blond.

Ten minutes ago, he'd felt like his heart had been pulled out but now, here leaning against this boy, he felt whole again. So when Santana had leaned over and nudged him closer to Sam, and then informed him that his "stalker" was here, he'd just shrugged. He climbed off the fountain, and jumped with a twirl to land before the Warblers.

"Hey guys. Didn't miss the show did you? That's too bad. I think Rachel'd be up for a encore though if you'd like." Kurt gave them a grin and turned his back to climb back up to join his laughing friends. He didn't know what would happen when he finally went back to Dalton, but for right now, he felt alright.


End file.
